


Not a Good Day.

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Erik Derrickson is not having a good day.





	Not a Good Day.

Erik Derrickson was having a horrible day.  
  
He'd gotten only an hour of sleep, he'd forgotten his meds, his dad, Derrick Derrickson, made him panic for no reason over his glasses, which weren't even missing, and he'd been doing this commercial for hours without any kind of break. His dad wouldn't let him stop. It felt way too hot in the room. He was sweating, and He felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
Then, the world around him changed and he actually did vomit. He collapsed to the ground, passing out in the cold grass as his dad yelled at someone, probably him.  
  
When Erik woke up, he was in a different place. A cold place. The cold was everywhere. It felt good. He curled up on his side, trying to get closer to the cold. A half-melted ice pack fell off his head.  
  
"Hey. Kid. You awake?" The voice sounded nice, but that didn't mean much. "I can see your eyes moving. I know _alllll_ the fake sleep tricks."  
  
Erik cracked an eye open. The guy sitting in front of him kinda looked like his dad, but without glasses and in a doctor's outfit.  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Iplier. What's your name?"  
  
"E-Erik."  
  
"How do you feel Erik?"  
  
"Uh...like, like shit."  
  
"Yeah, I figured."  
  
"What-what happened? Where am I? Where's my dad?"  
  
"You're in a clinic. You passed out on the lawn, slept for 12 hours. Its like, 4 am right now, so you can sleep more if you want. As for your dad, he's in another room. He's fine, he was just being uncooperative with us and needed a time out of sorts."  
  
"Did-did you kidnap us?!"  
  
"No. I promise, we didn't kidnap you."  
  
Erik's breathing sped up. "Oh god. Ohh god. Ohgodohgodohgod!"  
  
"Hey, hey, Erik, breathe, look at me and breathe. Ok?" Dr. Iplier moved to Erik and sat next to him. "Breathe with me. Ok? In....out.....in.....out...."  
  
Erik shakily followed the doctor's breathing, the panicky feeling fading away. He leaned into the doctor's side and his breathing slowed.  
  
"There you go. Sorry for freaking you out, it was my fault."  
  
"Can, can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He laid back down on the cold hospital bed. Dr. Iplier gave him a blanket and a new ice pack. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I promise to explain everything in the morning when you're feeling better."  
  
Erik was out a moment later.  
  
~  
  
Erik had come from a big family where he was mostly ignored. All of his brothers died in an accident and his dad took it out on Erik. Poor kid had an anxiety disorder, which made everything worse. The charity commercials were when he'd shown up at the building. He was very sick when he landed, but his dad didn't seem to care. Ed had to knock the bastard out just so Dr. Iplier could get Erik to the clinic. He had a high fever, and part of his shirt was soaked in vomit. It took a while to cool him down. He also had prosthetic feet, but they looked okay. Dr. Iplier didn't know much about prosthetics anyway. He made a note to do some research on the topic later.  
  
Poor kid was terrified when he explained the Ego thing. Dr. Iplier helped him through a few breathing exercises so he could calm down, and Erik latched onto him, placing his ear on his chest. Dr. Iplier didn't stop him. It was adorable.  
  
Derrick was the complete opposite of his son. He fought with most people and thought he was better than everyone. When Dr. Iplier had the misfortune of properly meeting him, it was three days later. Erik was feeling better and had settled into his room, happy as a clam. A meeting had been called about the new Egos.  
  
The general consensus was that Derrick was a huge dick and Erik deserved better. Dr. Iplier volunteered to help, of course. The kid had grown on him. He wanted Erik to be okay.  
  
Erik had to be okay.


End file.
